Heaven
by Kaze no Kokoro
Summary: This is another General x Senshi fic. Kunzite is a mysterious Healer that begins to helps the Senshi out and Minako has a new boyfriend... but the Soldierof Love notices some strange things about the both of them. R&R!!!!


Disclaimer: This is the part before the story where you claim that the characters are not yours. So.... these aren't my characters.... EXCEPT!!!!!! there is a but......except the bad guys. They be mine. ALL MINE!!! STAY AWAY!!! Or there will be much damage done. E  
  
A/N : oh yeah! ^^; I wanted ta tell ya'll that this story may have a songfic in it or something to the liking. But not all chapters will be like my last Senshi x General fic. ^^ ENJOY!!!!   
  
A/N P.S : ^^;; eh heh...Me forget other thing..... when words are in (*) ~~~ those kewl things, the person is thinking them or the word is italicized... (**********) ~~~ if it's inside a numerous amount of little star thingies then it's a flashback. Okay!!! ENJOOOOYYYY!!!!!! ^__________^  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Heaven  
  
Chapter One -- Encounter of Another World  
  
Aino Minako walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, her headphones blaring as she sang quietly along with them. She turned a corner, not knowing anymore where she was actually going, just letting her feet do the walking.  
  
She and the Senshi had been fighting "evil beings" all that week and Minako needed some "quiet time", though this wasn't really as quiet as her friends had thought. She began singing even louder, letting her voice fill in the unheard melody. She skipped her way into the garden, one of Ami- chan's favorite places, also the place where Rei-chan had first gone on a date with Mamoru-kun. She sighed and stopped the CD player. She looked out over the lake, a few boats silently sitting out across the glass-like water. She sat on a bench and watched them, most of them fishers, but she didn't care, it was still romantic looking. She looked down by her feet and plucked a dandelion from the ground and held it in her ivory hands.  
  
"You're lucky. You don't have to fight evil beings every waking minute." She snickered. "Even sleeping minutes, too." Her irritability had risen throughout the week with hardly any sleep. She wished now that she could, but she couldn't. Over and over she had tried, but she couldn't get her eyelids to stay closed. She threw the yellow flower onto the lake and then pressed play on her CD and continued on down the garden. She hummed now, scrutinizing each flower, their beauty awing her. As she walked, she didn't see the cracked stone and she was quickly flailing her arms trying to keep herself from falling flat on her face but it didn't help. She landed hard, her CD player slipping from her hands and cracking against the walkway.  
  
"Eeeh. . ." She groaned.  
  
"Hey!" She heard behind her. She lifted herself up to her knees and looked at her CD player.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was deep, and so were his blue eyes. Minako stared at them for a moment and then she focused on his entire face. He seemed so familiar. The white hair falling over his broad shoulders and his blue eyes burning into her own blue eyes. . .  
  
"Kunzite!" She yelled out and stood up. He lifted his eyebrow and stood up in front of her.  
  
"How. . . how did you know my name?" Curses, insults, fears of what he was still doing here raced through her mind until she saw the look of confusion on his face. She had never seen the enemy with a look of confusion, not on Kunzite atleast. Her shoulders loosened a little, but only a little.  
  
"I guessed?" She lied. He nodded his head slowly and then smiled.  
  
"I know this sounds weird, but I was watching you from my seat and I couldn't help but think I've met you somewhere before." Her eyes widened a little at this and she picked up her busted CD player. "You also have a beautiful voice." He said. Minako blushed and looked away.  
  
"I have to go. I have. . . homework." She said as quickly as she could and then turned around and ran.  
  
"Wait! I didn't get your name!"  
  
*No time for names! I've got to talk to the girls about this.* Minako said and turned towards Rei's Shrine.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Kunzite watched her run of and sighed. He knew he had seen her before, but where? He shrugged and then looked down.  
  
"What's this?" He bent down and picked up a pen. It was colored orange and yellow and on the top was a golden star. "I guess she dropped it. I'll have to return it then won't I?" He smiled to himself and put the pen on the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"You mean. . . Kunzite? The Kunzite? The, Queen Beryl, Kunzite?" Makoto asked, trying to be sure of what she heard.  
  
"Hai!" Minako said and nodded her head again. "It was him, but it wasn't him. Do you understand?" She looked at the girls and the cats and they all shook their heads. She sighed and looked at her broken CD player. Great, now she would have to buy a new one.  
  
"Maybe . . . the same thing is happening to him that happened to Nephrite." Mako-chan said and smiled dreamily about her boyfriend.  
  
"Makoto could be right," Luna agreed, "maybe Kunzite was reborn to live a better life." The Senshi nodded their heads. All of a sudden, Rei looked over her shoulder and out the window.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi said and followed the Shrine Keeper's gaze.  
  
"I just felt an unnatural prescence. Something evil . . ." Makoto stood and ran to the door. "It could be another youma! Come on!"  
  
"Shouldn't we make sure?" Ami asked as she stood up slowly, a fist to her chest.  
  
"If Rei says it's evil, then she must be right!" Makoto said. Rei, Usagi, and Minako stood up and nodded their heads.  
  
"Right, let's go put these beasts out of their misery!" Usagi commanded. The Senshi all ran outside and took out their pens.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! MAKE-UP"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Where's my pen?!" Minako screeched as she searched her pockets. The Soldiers looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I can't find my pen! It's gone!" Sailor Moon walked up to her and searched through all her pockets again.  
  
"It's not here guys," she told them all. Minako closed her eyes and squeezed her fists. How could she have lost her pen?  
  
"I'll go back to your house and see if you left it there." Artemis said and jumped into a pile of bushes, running off to Minako's house. The blonde haired girl shook her head and bit on her bottom lip.  
  
"Where could I have -- " She was cut off by a blood curdling roar as something jumped from behind the Shrine and went to land on Mercury. She screamed but dodged out of the way. The monster, half-lion mixed with some other kind of black beast, roared out and began to claw at Mercury's body. Sailor Jupiter yelled out and jumped on the monster's back.  
  
"Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon's tiara bounced off the monster as it continued on it's mad rampage. Finally, Jupiter got the Monster onto the ground and Sailor Moon dragged the limp body of Mercury away.  
  
"Sailor Mercury? Mercury can you hear me?" Sailor Moon whispered. Minako fell at her side and looked at the teen's bloodied body.  
  
"You guys!" Mars yelled. "Get out her out of here! We can't hold it down for much longer!" Minako quickly picked up Mercury's body and carried her into Mar's room. She laid her down on the bed and then ran back outside. The monster had gotten out of their grip.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The leaves hit the monster causing black blood to pour, but it didn't stop thrashing about.  
  
"Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shot her fiery arrow at it but the monster's body seemed to open and let the arrow pass through, then reclosed.  
  
"Nothing's working!" Jupiter shouted in anger. As she said this, the monster disappeared.  
  
"Nani?! Where'd it go?" Sailor Moon shrieked. Minako turned in circles, searching the sky and trees.  
  
"Minako!" Sailor Mercury cried out. But it was too late, Minako felt a sudden serenity as she stood there, the monster's claws deep in her back. She could barely hear Sailor Moon cry out and fall to her knees nor could she hear Sailor Jupiter call on her strongest power and have the monster disintegrated. She felt the fall as she fell onto the porch and she could feel the blood being drained from her back. Before the Senshi could reach her though, she was flying through the air. Was this death? Was this what it looked like to die? She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Keep your eyes open," a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Just keep them open for a little while longer." Minako opened her eyes, though it was much harder than she had thought, and watched as they flew passed the moon.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
A dream? Minako awoke with strength in her limbs and sleeping on a soft bed. It was still dark though. She opened her eyes and saw she was in her room. It was a dream, all just a dream. She sat up, a smile ready to split her face in two, but the smile soon faded when she saw the dark figure sitting at her desk, hunched over and sleeping. Was she dead?! Minako slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. the figure twitched and sat up quickly.  
  
"Oh, you've awaken." Minako nodded her head and stared at the man with wide eyes. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood, but she saw the faint glare of black leather across his face. She asked him a question, but it was only mumbled words behind her hands and closed mouth.  
  
"What?" The stranger asked. Minako blushed and dropped her hands.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am nothing but a helper." He said and bowed with hand at his stomach. He walked swiftly over to her window and opened it.  
  
"Wait," Minako held out a hand as she pulled back her blankets, "what did you do to me?" His hood lifted and she saw his face. His eyes were covered by a black mask and his hair covered by a black bandana.  
  
"You were wounded to the point of death, and I gave you back your life." Minako looked at him in shock, her hand to her lips. She was dying, and it wasn't a dream.  
  
"B-but, how?" He lowered his head and his body went a little limp.  
  
"By giving you some of mine." The masked man whispered. Minako blinked a few times and then put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel her life source almost connect with his at her touch, she felt his heart beating in unison with her's and it almost soothed her. She let go and the man looked at her, blue eyes begging for more of her touch. She turned around and looked at her red ribbon, neatly folded on her dresser top. She swallow and picked it up holding it close to her chest. It was the only thing she could think of that meant a lot to her, almost as much as her life.  
  
"This," a picture of England and her best friends flashed through her mind, "was a very special gift. I've worn it in my hair for years." Her ex- boyfriend's handsome face appeared behind her closed eyelids as she held out the red ribbon. "I want you to have it, a thank you gift for giving me back my life." He looked down at it and shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't take it if it means so much . . ." He watched in stunned silence as she tied it around his upper arm.  
  
"Take it. You gave me back my life by giving me some of your's, it's the least I can do." She told him. She looked up at him, her eyes burning into his. "Please take care of it." He gazed back, their souls connecting in a rythmic heartbeat once again. She put a fist to her chest and smiled at the man. He went to go out the window then stopped. He pulled down his hood, his black bandana covered his entire head, and gently kissed Minako on the cheek. He pulled his hood back over his head and was gone out the window in an instant.  
  
The Soldier of Love sat down on the bed, her heart beating like hummingbird's wings. She gently placed two fingers on her cheek where he had warmed her skin and blushed. Then, before she could think of anything else, she remember the girls. They must be thinking . . .! Minako shot to her phone and quickly called them all.  
  
They were crying in joy at the sound of Minako's voice and were so happy she was still alive and kicking. Mako-chan wanted to know who the guy was that had taken her away, Minako told her what he had done, but only that he had healed her, for some reason she didn't tell them about the rest of their conversation.  
  
"How romantic!" Mako shouted in the background. "He saves your life and then flies off into the distance!"  
  
"If you ask me, it's rude." Rei said. "He didn't even tell you his name!" But Minako didn't care about his name, she was just a little awed at his power. How *had* he given her a piece of himself? The rest of the night, she tried to think of a person who had those kind of capibilities, but nothing came into mind. Soon, she fell asleep and all thoughts were lost in unconsciousness.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Kunzite climbed in through the window and closed it behind him. He took off his mask and bandana and threw them on his bed with a sigh. The young man sat down and folded his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Was she one of those girls? Or were they there to protect her? One of them had called out, "Minako". Was that her name? How beautiful. Minako. He could feel her life force now, he could feel her in his head. The young man looked down at his arms and gently touched the ribbon at his arm. She had been wearing this the first day he saw her, in the park. And that night. Did it really mean that much to her to wear it everyday?  
  
He rubbed his face and then looked over at his jacket. He had forgotten to give her her pen back . He fell back onto his back and closed his eyes. He would find her tomorrow and then give it back. Right now, this Healer needed to get some well needed rest. He had a lot to do tomorrow.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**  
  
SOOO???! Did ya like? PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE Review. It would make me soooo happy :D Chapter Two will be up in a few days! Promise!  
  
~3~Kaze no Kokoro~3~ 


End file.
